Hoshi Akari
by kiri.kumo
Summary: P4. Hei, walaupun kita terpisah jauh, tapi kita masih menatap langit yang sama kan? Menemukan bintang yang sama… cahaya bintang itu, apakah kau juga melihatnya? Shonen-ai. Semi AU.


Summary: Hei, walaupun kita terpisah jauh, tapi kita masih menatap langit yang sama kan? Menemukan bintang yang sama… cahaya bintang itu, apakah kau juga melihatnya?

A/N: Hoh, warning, cerita ini sangat sappy! Bahkan authornya pun langsung mules setelah membaca ulang cerita ini! Hahuuu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini saya bikin cerita gini mulu siiii?? ORZ

Semi-AU. Terinspirasi dari lagu berjudul 'Hoshi Akari', ed song Busou Renkin. Kalo mo diganti ama lagunya Changcuters yang 'Hijrah ke London' juga bisa siii, tapi ga ada adegan melihat bintang nya XDD (iyah, saya lagi doyan nyanyi Londooon, Londooon…Ingin ku kesanaaaa…)

Lagi-lagi POV. Sigh, doyan amat yak gw sok-sok an jadi character di fic gw, ohohoho. Biarin, saya kan orang narsis yang pengen eksis -w-

* * *

**xXx**

**Did you see the stars?**

**xXx**

* * *

"Aku akan pergi. Sejak awal aku memang hanya akan tinggal disini selama 1 tahun."

Oh.

"Oh…"

Hanya kata-kata itu saja yang keluar dari mulutku. Karena… jujur saja, aku sedikit shock. Ah, bukan sedikit. Sangat shock, lebih tepatnya.

Kami sudah bersama-sama selama setahun ini, dan sekarang dia akan pergi. Padahal selama setahun ini sudah banyak hal yang kami alami bersama.

Dan dia akan pergi.

Oh.

Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan. Memangnya siapa aku, berusaha menahan kepergiannya? Aku tidak punya hak apa-apa.

Toh dia memang keras kepala sejak dulu.

Tapi…

Dia akan pergi.

**xXx**

Aku termenung memandangi langit-langit kamarku.

Dia akan pergi…

Aku benci diriku sendiri yang pusing memikirkan masalah ini. Memangnya kenapa kalau dia mau pergi? Relakan sajalah… suatu saat juga kami akan bertemu lagi! Ya kan? Toh dia masih ada di Jepang, bukan pergi jauh.

Suatu saat kami pasti…

'_tapi suatu saat itu kapan?'_

Sekian lama aku berguling-guling di tempat tidurku dan kantuk tak kunjung dating.

Aku benar-benar memikirkan kalimat itu, _'suatu saat itu kapan?'_

Kapan? Mungkin setahun lagi? 5 tahun lagi? 10 tahun lagi? 15 tahun lagi?

_**Atau malah tidak sama sekali.**_

Ah, sial! Kenapa aku begitu memikirkannya?? Terserah dia mau pergi kemana saja, memangnya aku peduli??

Tapi begitu ironis, karena aku tahu bahwa **'aku memang peduli'**.

PIP PIP

Aku melirik sekilas handphone ku. Siapa malam-malam begini yang--

"Yosuke? Kau masih bangun?"

Aku terdiam sejenak. Orang ini akan panjang umur, pikirku.

"Yaaaa… aku tidak bisa tidur," _Hey, aku tidak bohong. Aku tidak bisa tidur gara-gara memikirkanmu. _"Ada apa?"

"Bisa keluar sebentar? Ada sesuatu yang ingin ku perlihatkan."

Aku tidak menjawab untuk beberapa saat. Sempat terlintas pikiran untuk menolak ajakannya. Tapi perasaanku mengatakan kalau aku harus mengikutinya.

"…Baiklah. Kau dimana?"

**xXx**

Dan sekarang disinilah aku, duduk di pinggir sungai bersamanya.

Ah, ngomong-ngomong tentang sungai, dulu dia pernah memelukku disini. Ha, sangat tidak penting sekali.

"Aku akan pergi lho… Dan aku sudah yakin akan keputusanku ini."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Aku tahu. Kau sudah bilang tadi pagi. Kau lupa ya?"

Tapi dia hanya memandangku dan tidak berkata apa-apa. Aku merasa tidak nyaman. Matanya bagaikan menantangku untuk mengeluarkan semua isi pikiranku. Membaca pikiranku.

Tidak baik… aku harus mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, untuk apa kau mengajakku keluar? Apa yang ingin kau perlihatkan?"

"Ng? Itu."

Itu? Aku melihat ke angkasa, di tempat yang ditunjuknya. Bintang?

"Bintang. Dari sini sangat jelas terlihat."

Haaaaaa?

"Yah… aku malu mengakuinya. Tapi sebagai orang asli Yasoinaba, aku baru kali ini melihat dengan jelas bintang-bintang seperti itu…"

"Mungkin karena kau melihatnya bersamaku?"

EEEEEEHHH??

Sejak kapan dia jadi narsis kepedean begini? Apa maksudnyaaaa??

"Aku hanya becanda, Yosuke. Di saat seperti ini harusnya kamu memukulku dan berkata, _'dasar arrogant! Kau pikir siapa kau?'_ begitu."

Aku benar-benar speechless. Maksud orang ini apa sih?? Sudah memaksaku keluar malam-malam, dan malah ngomong yang nggak jelas maksudnya seperti ini!

"Ah! Sudahlah! Aku…"

"Yosuke. Aku ingin melihat bintang bersamamu seperti ini."

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa. Dia juga hanya diam memandangi langit. Tidak ada yang bicara. Tidak ada suara apapun kecuali suara jangkrik memecah keheningan malam.

Aku mau tak mau jadi berpikir lagi…

'**Aku tidak ingin dia pergi.'**

Sialan.

Taukah kamu? Setiap malam aku selalu berpikir, sampai kapan kau akan tetap bersama kami semua? Kami tidak ingin kau pergi.

Aku… aku…

'**Jangan pergi'**

Tapi kata-kata itu tidak bisa keluar dari mulutku. Padahal sudah tertahan di tenggorokkanku, tapi tak meluncur dari lidahku.

Aku tidak ingin membebanimu.

Hei.

Hei, kamu selalu tahu segalanya kan? Kamu leader kami yang perkasa. Kamu begitu sempurna, bisa melakukan apa saja.

Bisakah kau baca pikiranku?

Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya, karena itu aku ingin **KAU** yang membacanya.

**'Bisakah kau dengar suaraku, yang tak ingin kau pergi?'**

Hei.

"Ada yang ingin kau katakan, Yosuke?"

_Tuh, kan… kau bisa mengetahuinya. Kalau begitu seharusnya kau tahu apa yang akan kukatakan…_

"Yosuke. Aku tidak akan tahu kalau kau tidak mengatakannya."

_Pembohong kau. Jelas-jelas sekarang kau sedang membaca pikiranku._

Aku melirik ke sampingku. Dia sedang melihatku dengan serius. Membuatku memalingkan wajahku ke arah lain. Jangan lihat aku begitu.

_Jangan paksa aku mengatakannya._

"Kau tahu, Yosuke? Suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi. Setahun lagi, 5 tahun lagi, 10 tahun lagi, atau mungkin tidak sama sekali."

Aku tersentak.

"Tapi kalaupun kita tidak bersama lagi, kita masih menatap langit yang sama. Bintang yang sama. Bukankah dengan begitu kita akan merasa dekat?"

Akhirnya aku menatapnya. Dan dia tersenyum lembut.

'**Jangan pergi'**

Bergeraklah… mulutku! Ucapkan!

"Terima kasih, Aibou."

Ternyata aku memang tak bisa menahannya. Kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku malah sama sekali berbeda dari yang tadinya ingin ku katakan.

Tapi aku tidak bohong.

Terima kasih untuk segala hal yang kau ajarkan padaku selama ini. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menemaniku. Terima kasih karena kau selalu menuruti segala permintaan egoisku. Terima kasih karena kau telah membantuku.

Terima kasih karena kau telah membuatku menyadari perasaanku sendiri.

Terima kasih untuk segalanya.

"Sama-sama. Tapi terima kasih untuk apa?"

"Hmm."

Aku berpikir sejenak.

"Terima kasih karena telah mengajakku pergi melihat bintang seindah ini?"

Dia tertawa. Huh, kau ini kan hebat, untuk apa aku memberitahumu. Baca saja pikiranku seenaknya seperti yang telah kau lakukan selama ini.

"Kau tidak jujur, Yosuke."

"Setidaknya aku tidak membaca pikiran orang sembarangan!"

Dan -kurang ajar- dia malah tertawa semakin keras.

"Aku membaca pikiranmu?? Kamu serius berpikir begitu? Aku manusia biasa, Yosukeeee… aduh, perutku sakit… huhuhu…"

"Tertawa terus sana! Maaf ya, aku ini memang orang yang gampang ditebak!"

Walaupun aku berkata ketus, tapi di bibirku tersungging senyuman. Aku tahu dia juga mengetahuinya.

Biarpun dia akan pergi, biarpun mungkin kami tidak akan bertemu lagi, tapi bintang itu akan tetap sama.

Selama kami menatap langit yang sama, selama bintang-bintang itu masih menghiasi angkasa, semua akan baik-baik saja.

_Ya kan, Aibou?_

**END**

* * *

-Author ngumpet-

Watdeheeeelllllllllllllllll…

Ini saya yang buat?? -kabur-

Pasti karena kebanyakan makan kue-kue manis sisa lebaran nih, jadinya bikin fic 'sugar-sugar' macem begini -ga nyambung-


End file.
